That type of framework systems have been known for a long time, and used both in temporary and contemporary structures. The connectors connect bars to each other, producing connection nodes. Various framework components, including panels and diagonal braces, can be placed in the framework system. Panels are flat elements, used mainly for separation purposes and diagonal braces comprise elongated elements in the form of a rod, wire or a profile element, used for improving the load bearing capacity of the framework system, bearing compression or tension forces or both.
In those framework systems, especially in temporary structures, like fair stands or booths, the connectors are the preferred elements in the framework system that the framework components are connected to, because the connectors are preferably manufactured from a durable material like stainless steel, that can withstand the load and weariness due to the numerous connection/disconnection routines, while the bars are preferred to be manufactured from lightweight materials, like aluminum. Therefore, the connectors are shaped not only to receive bars but also to be able to receive those framework components.
The connector's capacity of bearing the dead-lift of the framework components or the load transferred by them, especially the load transferred by the diagonal braces, affects the load bearing capacity of the overall system. Producing connectors with shapes that are enlarged, with regard to the shapes that they would have, if they didn't receive framework components together with the bars, can make the connectors considered as oversized for the cases in those framework systems without that components. Because the connectors are used numerously in those framework systems, the excess weight of an oversized connector has a limiting effect on the load bearing capacity of the overall system. The connector's capacity of attaching bars and framework components should be considered with regard to the connector's size. In known framework systems, the connector's capacity of attaching the bars and the framework components is limited, with regard to the connector's size.
Therefore, the object of my invention is to produce a connection node, in a supporting framework system, having a connector with an improved capacity, with regard to its size, of attaching the bars and the framework components.